


Reasons I Want To Leave

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Camp Camp, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Agender Character, Coming Out, F/M, Gender Confusion, Misgendering, Nikki/Max, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Max, if you squint really really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wants to leave Camp Campbell because it's insufferable but not just because it's a shitty camp but for personal reasons too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons I Want To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was awake and decided to write gender related fics!

Max knew that David was well aware that they wanted to leave. If it wasn't for the multiple attempts it was the constant talk of leaving and the constant denial of participation in camp activities. It wasn't just that they hated the camp, because they did, it was constant assumption that they were a boy. Yeah their name was Max and they looked like a boy but they liked the name Max and there wasn't much to do about appearance.

Max sat on the edge of the pier, kicking their feet almost wondering if they could swim to the other island across the lake. There was no way, it was too far and they weren't that great of a swimmer anyway. Max sighed again just as he saw Nikki sit next to them, cupping a beetle in her hand, and Neil sit on the opposite side.

“What's the matter Max?” Nikki asked, not making eye contact but instead stroking the beetle’s back wings. Max just shrugged, focusing on their reflection in the water. Neil and Nikki exchanged glances before the boy spoke up.

“Come on, you've been out here all day, you've barely moved” he stated, giving his friend a worried look. Max shrugged again but decided they should probably answer.

“I'm just thinking okay? Don't worry about it” they said softly, shoving their hands in the pocket of their hoodie.

“Come on Max” Neil pleaded.

“Whatever Neil let him mope if he wants to” Nikkie said before smiling at the bug.

“ _Them_ ” Max muttered lowly in correction but not loud enough for either of them to hear.

“But he's been out here all day and I'm bored! David's trying to make us do macaroni necklaces or some shit” Neil complained.

“ _They_ ”

“So? I'm sure he'll get back to normal by tomorrow. My mom always told me boys are weird like that. She said boys act all tough but they're really soft” she chuckled as she let the bug crawl on the pier.

“Boys aren't like that! We just have feelings and stuff. We’re still manly as hell right Max?” Neil asked but Max groaned loudly and slammed their fist down on the pier’s wooden boards.

“ _ **I'm not a fucking boy!**_ ” They snapped, their eyes tearing up at their outburst. The other two went silent, staring at them in surprise.

“If...you're not a boy….you're really a girl?” Neil asked.

“No! I….no I'm not…I just…” Max was having a hard time getting the words out, hiding their face in their sleeves.

“You're not a girl, you're not a boy, what the hell are you?!” Neil asked slightly frustrated and confused.

“Idiot! Can't you put two and two together?! They're neither!” Nikki corrected. Max looked up at her and sniffling a bit.

“You...understand?” They asked. Nikki smiled sympathetically and took Max’s hand.

“Yeah, I got a cousin a few states over just like you, no big deal” she shrugged. Neil however was still looking very confused. Max took a deep breath and went to explain.

“I'm non-binary or agender...I'm just...kinda not a boy or a girl” Max shrugged. It took a moment for Neil to process before he nodded slowly.

“So...what's that mean?” He asked.

“I use they and them pronouns, unisex bathrooms, other than that I'm just like you or Nikki” Max explained softly. Neil nodded and took Max's other hand. Max smiled a bit, honestly the most they ever had since they came to that hellhole of a camp.

After they watched the sunset they were on their way back to the Mess Hall for dinner.

“So, you gonna tell David?” Nikki asked. Max stopped walking and froze up. They couldn't tell David. David was an adult, way less understanding than any of the other kids would be.

“I-I can't, people get hurt over shit like this Nikki” Max said, a bit of fear in their voice.

“No shit?” Neil asked. Max only nodded, remembering wearing a necklace to school one day with a small charm with the flag to symbol non binary. When they were asked what it was the other kids jumped them on the playground and called them a freak. They approached the door to the mess hall and Neil walked in while Nikki stopped Max.

“You have to tell him, I'll be right there with you okay?” she reassured him with a squeeze to his hand. Max took a deep breath before nodding and walking in, squeezing her hand back. Together the two approach camp counselor David who was standing and watching the kids line up for food.

“Oh! Max, I was wondering where you went off to, I'm so glad you found him Nikki” David smiled. Nikki looked worried at Max who gave David a glare for, now that she knew, more than one reason.

“Actually, Max as something they'd like to tell you” Nikki hinted at Max's queue.

“Well what is it?” David said, a bit of a worried look on his face.

“L-Listen...I need you to stop calling me a boy...I'm non-binary which means I'm...neither gender… I-I use they and them instead of uh...he and his…” Max explained, a shaking obvious in their voice. David just blinked at them for a second and Max could feel Nikki's grip on their hand tighten.

“Well, that's just fine Max, you know I'd be the last person to judge you… Now I see why you hate it here so much! Everyone assumes your gender! It's all clear now, maybe now you can enjoy Camp Campbell after all” David said hopefully.

“I really fucking doubt it” Max said with a bit of a smile to the man before walking off with Nikki to get their dinner.


End file.
